The present invention relates to an electromotor driven regulating arrangement, especially for regulating the speed of a motor vehicle and comprising a drive or input shaft driven by an electromotor, an output shaft for transmission of the adjusting force of the arrangement to a speed regulating member, a coupling having two coupling members respectively connected to the drive shaft and the output shaft, and an electromagnet for actuating the coupling.
Regulating arrangements driven by an electromotor have with respect to regulating arrangements actuated by an electromagnet the advantage of a greater adjusting path at a large adjusting force.
A regulating arrangement driven by an electromotor of the above-mentioned kind has already been suggested in which the coupling is disengaged by means of a strong spring and may be engaged by energizing an electromagnet. By energizing the electromagnet the two coupling elements of the coupling are pressed, against the force of the spring, against each other for simultaneous rotation by the force of the magnet. If the magnet is deenergized the two coupling parts move instantaneously back to their starting position so that the coupling is again disengaged.
Such magnetically operated couplings require a relatively large magnetic force for engaging the coupling and for holding the coupling parts in engaged position. This in turn requires a large current for energizing the magnet and therewith electronic elements of large capacity for controlling the magnet. Such arrangements require, therefore, not only a relatively large current, but are also, due to the required control electronic for controlling the electromagnet, relatively expensive. In addition, the large volume and weight of the necessary electromagnet act disadvantageously on the control element of the regulating arrangement. Therefore, these known arrangements are not suitable for certain applications.